Data storage cartridges have been used for decades in the computer, audio, and video fields as means for storing data files. Due to a desire for true random access to individual files stored within the data storage cartridges, data storage cartridges utilizing non-magnetic tape forms of data recording media have developed. In particular, data storage cartridges using hard disk drive data storage have increased in availability and popularity.
The data storage cartridges using hard disk drives or other non-tape data storage media not only provide for true random access to data stored therein, but also increase accessibility to the data stored therein. More specifically, the non-tape data storage cartridges allow for access to data therein with an electrical connection and associated circuitry without the need for spools, drive hubs, or other relatively complicated mechanical devices that are generally required for access magnetic tape storage media. However, by decreasing the mechanics used to access data, additional uses for the data storage cartridges can be realized. For example, an individual user can access data on a non-tape data storage cartridge using a desktop docking system.
Conventional desktop docking systems include a socket for at least partially receiving and surrounding the housing of the non-tape data storage cartridges. Since the docking station is sized to at least partially receive and encompass the housing, docking stations generally are sized to require a desktop footprint larger than the size of the data storage cartridges themselves. Furthermore, the size of conventional docking system render the docking system fairly bulky such that the docking systems discourage the regular transport thereof by general business or other travelers.
For at least the above-described reasons, it would be desirable to create a device for easily accessing data stored in non-tape data storage cartridges that can be easily transported and/or that has a relatively small desktop footprint.